La venganza de Kazemaru
by Alone Darko
Summary: Lo prometido es deuda... Kazemaru decide darle un poco de su propia medicina a Hiroto, quien se dedica a descargar su ira en su contra, veremos si despues de eso le quedan ganas de volver a molestarlo...


**Como lo prometi aqui esta la venganza de Kazemaru (: gracias a tods por sus reviews de Inazuma Japon y el misterioso joven...**

* * *

><p>Kazemaru abrió los ojos y lo primero que vio fue el techo blanco de la habitación la cual se había apropiado en su estancia en la isla Liocott, trato de levantarse, pero estaba algo aturdido que comenzó a dar vueltas el lugar, decidió recostarse de nuevo y tratar de aclarar sus ideas, no recordaba cómo había llegado al cuarto, cerró los ojos y entonces logro recordar lo último.<p>

_-Te molestas conmigo por tus idioteces, en lugar de gritarle y golpear a los demás deberías de aceptar que tienes la culpa, porque eres un ¡cobarde!_

_Hiroto no lo soporto y golpeo a Kazemaru con todas sus fuerzas. Kazemaru recibió el golpe de lleno y su visión se borró y todo se obscureció._

Hiroto lo había golpeado muy fuerte, aun se sentía algo aturdido.

-AH!, estoy harto que me usen como saco de box, pero Hiroto se las verá, planeare una venganza que ni siquiera el mismísimo diablo se lo imaginaba.

Kazemaru comenzó a planear su venganza, cuando decidió de qué manera le haría pagar a Hiroto puso el despertador tres horas antes que de costumbre y se durmió con una "angelical" sonrisa en los labios.

El despertador sonó, Kazemaru no dudo en levantarse, se había levantado de muy buen humor, antes de comenzar con su plan salió a correr un rato, nada como eso para sacar a flote las ideas.

Regreso media hora después y comenzó con su plan.

Termino de organizar todo media hora antes de que sus compañeros se despertaran así que subió al cuarto, si no quería levantar sospechas debía regresar a su habitación.

**(Con Hiroto)**

Hiroto despertó pensando en la manera de disculparse con Kazemaru, ciertamente lo había golpeado por una tontería, cosa que lo tenía algo intranquilo y culpable, porque lo había dejado tirado en aquella calle.

Se bañaría y después iría a ofrecerle disculpas a Kazemaru. Saco el uniforme del equipo y al abrir el cajón de la ropa interior se encontró con la sorpresa que solo había uno, cosa que le extraño, él había jurado que acababa de lavar su ropa, bueno, lavaría de nuevo, se bañó y se cambió pero… sentía una molestia en…. Un lugar en el cual no debería de sentir… pensó que era pasajero así que trato de ignorar dicha molestia y bajo a desayunar.

Cinco minutos después llego Kazemaru quien al ver a Hiroto que lo le indicara que se había un lugar libre simplemente lo ignoro sentándose del otro lado del comedor.

Hiroto se levantó de la mesa donde estaba y camino hacia la de Kazemaru.

-Puedo sentarme- dijo mientras se sentaba frente a Kazemaru

-Claro- dicho esto se levantó, al momento de hacerlo la silla en la que Hiroto estaba sentado se partió en dos, este se agarró de la mesa pero se vino abajo cayéndolo la comida encima.

El resto del equipo comenzó a reír, Kazemaru simplemente lo ignoro y salió de la cocina.

El tiempo paso Hiroto sentía una picazón de muerte en… debajo del pantalón pero aun asi siguió entrenando, el entrenamiento había terminado, las chicas se acercaron con las botellas de agua, cuando Hiroto tomo de la suya un sabor raro invadió sus papilas gustativas haciéndolo escupir el líquido el cual salió café, al abrir la botella un olor verdaderamente desagradable se desprendió, dentro de la botella habían unas pequeñas chinches de cama, Hiroto separa lo botella asqueado y se fue a lavar la cara. Cuando se secó la cara con la toalla que rato atrás le habían dado las ayudantes.

Entonces la retaguardia no fue lo único que comenzó a picarle, sino también la cara, comenzó a rascarse pero la comezón no se iba, se mojó nuevamente la cara y la comezón para un poco, pero aun sentía un ardor en la cara.

-Hiroto…- lo llamaron a su espalda

Este volteo y se encontró con Haruna sosteniendo un bóxer del nombrado.

-Creo que esto es tuyo- dijo mientras se lo extendía

Claro que era de Hiroto, pero este no iba a pasar vergüenzas aceptándolo.

-No son míos- dijo este

-Pero si dicen Hiroto- dijo mientras mostraba el elástico interno en el cual estaba grabado el nombre de Hiroto.

Todos comenzaron a reír, lo que provoco que Hiroto se pusiera rojo de la vergüenza.

Cosas parecidas le siguieron pasando, Hiroto trato de hablar con Kazemaru varias veces pero este le ignoraba, y la picazón no se iba, al contrario llego un momento que decidió quedarse en su cuarto porque se sentía tan incómodo que ni caminar podía. Sin pensarlo, y ya arto de la comezón comenzó a rascarse, si, pero para su desgracia la picazón aumento, continuo así hasta que…

-Hiroto vamos a ir al cine no quieres….- si, Sakuma entro en ese momento.

-Yo…- decía Hiroto nuevamente avergonzado

-No quiero saber- dijo Sakuma. –Iremos al cine, ¿quieres venir?

-¿Quiénes irán?- pregunto

-Tachimukai, Goenji, Endo, Kazemaru y yo

-Sí, enseguida bajo

-Claro… y por favor lávate las manos- dijo Sakuma yéndose

Cuando llegaron a la salida principal se encontraron con una desagradable vista, después de salir de la sorpresa todos voltearon a ver a Hiroto.

-¡Yo no fui!- contesto este a las atentas miradas del resto

-¿¡Y quien más querría poner tus calzones en la entrada!- dijo Sakuma

-¡Para que los pondría yo!- respondió este

Si, la ropa interior de Hiroto estaba colgada en la entrada, ¿Cómo sabían que eran de él?, fácil, el elástico interior de dichas prendas estaban marcadas con su nombre.

La cosa no paso a mayores, claro la vergüenza de Hiroto a tener que quitarlos de la entrada y la risa de las personas que la travesura de alguien les había sacado tampoco.

Rato después estaban en la fila para el cine, Hiroto se había acercado a Kazemaru para hablar con él pero este simplemente hablaba con el primero que se le cruzara.

La película comenzó, era una comedia, elegida por Sakuma y Endo, no estaba divertida, o no al menos para el resto, pero ya habían entrado, que más daba. Hiroto nuevamente intento hablar con Kazemaru, pero este le ignoraba olímpicamente, este siguió intentándolo.

-Kazemaru…- susurro

Pero no hubo respuesta

-Kazemaru- volvió a susurrar

De nuevo nada

-Kazemaru…- dijo mientras comenzaba a mover al nombrado

Pero solo una mirada molesta fue lo que recibió

-Kazemaru- dijo un poco más recio mientras lo movía

-Kaze…

-¡Ya deja de acosarme!, ¡no entiendes que no quiero acostarme contigo! ¡A mi si me gustan las mujeres!- dijo… corrección grito Kazemaru poniéndose de pie.

El cine quedo en completo silencio, todos los ocupantes de la sala voltearon a ver qué era lo que ocurría, Endo y el resto solo veían sorprendidos a Kazemaru.

Este salió de la sala, Hiroto… este simplemente se encogió en su asiento.

Cuando Hiroto y el resto que se quedó en el cine llegaron al campamento, entro hecho una furia al cuarto de Kazemaru, lo vio tirado en la cama leyendo una especie de revista, o lo que fuera. Kazemaru al verlo ahí se sorprendió, iba a comenzar a reclamar cuando Hiroto hablo

-¿Por qué hiciste eso?- pregunto molesto

Kazemaru se levantó de la cama dejando al revista sobre esta y camino en dirección a Hiroto, con una cara de arrepentimiento, cuando estuvieron frente a frente Kazemaru sonrió, Hiroto no comprendía el motivo de su sonrisa hasta que…

-¡Porque me golpeaste!- grito este mientras se tomaba la cara con la mano derecha.

-¡Porque te lo mereces!, tú me golpeaste sin motivo muchas veces, y jamás te regrese un solo golpe, pero ahora si te pasaste, ¡me dejaste inconsciente en una calle, de no haber sido por Hijitaka no sé qué me pudo haber pasado!, ¡te mereces todo lo que te paso en el día! ¡Y más!

-Eso quiere decir que tu…

Si, Hiroto había descubierto quien le hiso pasar tantas vergüenzas en el día

-Si- respondió Kazemaru con una sonrisa al más puro estilo Emperadores Oscuros

-Las chinches en el agua

-Si- dijo sin quitar esa sonrisa

-La ropa interior en la entrada

-Si- respondió. –También la silla rota y el pica pica en la ropa interior que traes puesta

Hiroto simplemente abrió los ojos, no se imaginaba lo perverso que podría llegar a ser Kazemaru, salió de la habitación y se fue a la suya.

-Acepto tus disculpas- grito Kazemaru desde su habitación.

Un ruido de una cubeta de aluminio golpeando el piso, resonó.

-¡Kazemaru!- grito Hiroto quien estaba cubierto de…. Desperdicios, agua sucia y otras cosas.

Hiroto pensaría dos veces antes de volver a molestar a Kazemaru, cualquiera lo pensaría…

¿Ahora entienden porque Hiroto le pidió disculpas cuando lo golpeo con el balón?

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno, despues de escribir como diez veces esta historia al final quedo esto... no me encanto pero.. esta pasable.. la idea surgio despues de que un amigo me invitara... correcion, me arrastrara al cine para despues hacerme pagar mi parte, la broma se la hiso a otro amigo, empezo a molestarlo y el otro simplemente le decia ya! hasta que se levanto para darle un golpe fue cuando mi amigo le dijo "ya te dije que no quiero nada contigo! no soy gay como tu!" se salio del cine y nos dejo riendo a carcajadas, y no pude resistir a usar la idea xp<strong>

**Gracias a todos los que la lean y me gustaria que me dieran su opinion (:**

**sin mas que decir me despido, cuidense, byye! **


End file.
